


We Three

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bruce and the Hulk have different Soul Marks - it’s something Bruce has hidden since Betty told him about it years ago. The rest of the team just assumes the Hulk and he share a mark and Bruce let’s them (all of them but Tony, who had to see the other mark in order to test a new cuff for him). One day, a woman shows up on the Avengers doorstep, claiming to have Bruce’s Soul Mark.





	We Three

It’s a simple thing, the design that sits on the inside of Bruce’s left wrist. Some people have intricate weaving of lines (like Betty), and others have what seems like landscapes that cover the entirety of their arm (like Tony). But Bruce simply had a thick, straight line about two inches long circled by small runes that he never bothered to translate. After meeting Betty, he hadn’t wanted to - they might not have been soulmates, but he loved her too much to care.

And then the Hulk happened. Betty’s mark didn’t match the other guy either and the constant threats from her father finally pushed Bruce to hide from the world. He knew she could handle the Hulk - the other guy seemed to like her - but she also deserved to find her match.

The Hulk had a complex design that looked almost etched into his skin, rather than like a tattoo. Betty had tried to describe it, but Bruce only got a good look at it when Loki attacked New York and the design was on the television for all to see. Marks were private, and most news stations blurred it out, but the less reputable ones decided not to. They used it as a mock story, asking who could ever bother to love a monster that much.

Bruce wouldn’t let Tony go after them. After all, who could ever love the Hulk? Betty respected the power he gave, but she never loved that side of him. And whoever had the mark must have seen it and decided not to come forward, but to stay where she was in shame. Bruce knew he would have.

So he let the news carry on about his mark, ignoring when more and more outlets didn’t bother to blur it out. He still wore the cuff over his mark, never letting onto the world that he and the Hulk were that different. Two souls in one body.

He assumed it was a joke when Tony came to his room, leaned against the doorway, and told him that someone had arrived with the Hulk’s mark. He tried to think of what day it was, what kind of celebration could be happening to cause the team to potentially throw him a surprise anything, but nothing came up. He looked up from his book and paused as he saw Tony’s face - troubled and apprehensive.

“Where is she?” he asked, setting his book to the side. “Where are the others?”

“Most of them are off training new Agents. Wanda and Vision went on a vacation.” He pushed off the doorway. “Friday is still verifying a few things. There’s something weird about this girl.”

“There’s something weird about me, too.” Bruce tucked his glasses into his shirt and stood. “All right, let’s go talk to her.”

“You sure you want to do this? I can say you left.”

Bruce smiled and patted Tony on the shoulder. “Maybe it’ll calm the other guy. He’s anxious lately.”

“Didn’t know you two sorted things out.”

“We haven’t, but we’re trying.” Bruce got into the elevator with Tony. “It’s a... process.”

“I know, and I’m still here if you ever need me.”

“I appreciate that.” Bruce let out a breath as the elevator stopped. “Here goes nothing.”

He walked into the welcome area, immediately seeing a fair-haired girl with her hand pressed against the window. She didn’t have a cuff on her wrist, but it was turned away so Bruce couldn’t see the design. There was a blue and gold scarf in her hair, the ends of it trailing down her back over a light blouse and pencil skirt. She looked more unearthly than anything, and part of Bruce loved it already.

He cleared his throat, stepping close. “You’re looking for me?”

She turned and there was something on her that created a soft, calming chime in the room. He couldn’t see what it was, but he was sure that he would find it eventually. Her smiled was soft, relaxing Bruce the moment he saw it.

“You’re Bruce Banner,” she said, fingers trailing down the window. Her eyes flickered down to his cuffed wrist, then back to his face. “But not who I’m looking for, I think.”

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck as moved closer so there was only the couch separating them. “I thought you came here because of…”

“I did, but it isn’t you.” She moved around the couch and held out her right hand, the Hulk’s mark clearly visible on her wrist. “Still, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Luna Lovegood. Perhaps we should get to know another?”

“Of course. It’s nice to meet you, Luna.”

She rested her free hand on Bruce’s cuff. “May I see yours anyway? I understand if it’s too private.”

There was no real point in hiding it. Bruce turned his wrist over without a word. Luna ran her fingers over the cuff before she unlaced it and pulled it off his wrist.

“Oh…”

“Is that a good or a bad ‘oh’?”

She turned another smile up at him. “It’s a very good ‘oh.’ I know this symbol.”

Bruce sucked in a breath, tensing under her gentle touch. “You do?”

“She’s a very good friend of mine.” Luna ran her thumb over the line. “She actually came here with me. We both saw you on the news. Well, we saw the Hulk on the news.”

“She’s here?”

Luna laughed and laced their fingers together. “Yes, she’s here. I’m meeting her later, but I can bring her back here instead.”

“I would like that.” Bruce found himself unable to stop the smile on his face. “I would like that a lot.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Weeks later, it was normal to see both women around the tower, though it would take another few weeks for it to be known what kind of powers they had - witches, both of them. The line on Bruce’s wrist was a wand - Hermione’s wand. Though neither were allowed to help out on the field, they healed the team well enough.

Hermione made sure Bruce ate while he was working, and Luna kept him calm. When he was out as the Hulk, she would curl up next to the Big Guy and show him different spells.

Together, the three of them were a unit, a family, and Bruce would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't actually get to them together - I may or may not add more to this later. Just ran out of steam.


End file.
